Denise Ortega
Denise Ortega (born 1990) is a minor character in Tucker's Wand, Maggie's Clock and Tales from the Tuckerverse. Denise originally worked at a convenience store while stripping part-time for Eighth Wonder. Denise has since moved to stripping full-time, taking the stage name of Spy Girl, and started sharing an apartment at Imogen Hall with Keleena Ortiz. Biography Denise was born in Los Angeles, California, to Rita Ortega and her husband, her mother Mexican and her father Colombian. Part of a large family, Denise's parents work constantly, primarily in the custodial industry. Growing up with little, Denise did for a time have a flirtation with a life of crime. At sixteen Denise was fairly attractive and auctioned herself off as a date to a school dance, and later she also repeatedly helped out on beer runs. Finishing high school with a C-average, Denise's prospects were dim, so she took to working at a convenience store and started taking courses at a community college. It was at the college that Denise met Tina Ly and Cindy Vu, two women who would become her closest friends. Tina had been visiting the college to recruit dancers for Eighth Wonder and hired Denise initially part-time. Denise became close with Heidi Jenkins, Jalisa Ambrose and Keleena Ortiz, though through Tina and Cindy she also often hung around with Martha Cassidy. Denise has, unknowingly, frequently ended up a target by multiple people, with Tina frequently putting her to sleep while Tucker Holmes and Maggie Yen have both frequently frozen her in time. Eventually Denise become a talented enough dancer to quit her job at the convenience store and become a full time dancer, at first being known as Anonymous Hot Chick before later officially going with Spy Girl. Denise also moved into Imogen Hall with Keelena, Jalisa having moved out to get her own place. The reason for the move was Denise had been lying to her mother about stripping, and upon telling her the truth had been kicked out the family home, leading to some alienation. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 106 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nicknames: Anonymous Hot Chick, Spy Girl Relationships Family * Rita Ortega, Mother Friends * Cindy Vu * Lisa Collins * Martha Cassidy * Laraine Fisher Co-Workers * Tina Ly, also Boss * Jalisa Ambrose, also Friend * Heidi Jenkins, also Friend * Keleena Ortiz, also Friend and Roommate * Raven Hooks * June Wing * Nisha Mendez * Maci Kerns * Shawna Raye * Isobel Kozlov * Angelina Snowe * Layla Ziane Appearances * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Insurance Policy * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Denise is based on actress Alexa Vega, who was frozen in Spy Kids 4. * Denise was the month of May and portrayed Rose from Full Metal Alchemist in Tucker and Maggie's first calender in A Gift from Kronos. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Maggie's Clock